O Legado - A profecia do Caos
by Naomy e Dani
Summary: " ... Os olhos dela estavam em vermelho vivo! Chamas vindas das mais profundas e grandes cenas de guerra imperavam em seu olhar. Um homem robusto me tomou a frente, lança em punhos e estatura séria. Seria esse então o confronto que ficaria a minha frente? Minha visão extremamente turva e a dor forte na lateral de meu corpo, me diziam que não ficaria consciênte para ver.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Somos perseguidos por uma Galinha Gigante

Sabe aquele dia que você _não _deveria ter saído da cama? Eu começo a desconfiar que esse foi um dos trágicos dias. Correr metade do país perseguido por uma galinha gigante, não é uma boa forma de começar o mês. Meu nome Alex e eu sou um semi-deus. Não, eu não sou louco. Eu realmente sou um _semi-deus_, eu e minha irmã, Ariane. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em tal coisa, mas vendo as evidências em minha frente, principalmente a que está voando atrás de nós com pedaços de bode preso entre os dentes, eu começo a achar que é tudo verdade a cada minuto que passa. Era o 29 dia do 3º mês desde que saímos de nossa casa, do outro lado do país. Eu não me incomodaria se morassemos em um país no tamanho da Irlanda ou de Portugal, que pode ser atravessado horizontalmente em 2 horas, mas moravamos nos EUA, você sabe, aquele país gigante no centro da America do Norte. As coisas poderiam ter sido melhores se tivessemos podido parar pra dormir em um hotel na beira da estrada, comer algo gurdoroso que faria caminhoneiros quererem entrar em dietas e talvez tirar uma foto ou outra de uma bela paisagem natural, no lugar nisso tinhamos passado nossas noites nos escondendo em arbustos grandes e gordos quase sempre localizados nos parques municipais de cada lugar que paramos. Ah, e caso alguem que frequentar esses lugares tenham algum animal de estimaçao, por favor, recolha os "presentes" de seus amiguinhos da proxima vez, porque eu acho que meus sapatos nunca mais terão o mesmo cheiro.

O local em que corríamos era plano pórem aos poucos ia ficando íngreme . Uma estrada de terra que passava por vários e vários hectares de fazendas e casas a beira da praia. Se minha memoria ainda funcionasse depois de tantos dias comendo o que achávamos nos parques municipais - vocês deveriam ver a quantidade de comida desperdiçada que achávamos lá, dava para fazer um banquete para 10 pessoas bem servidas - eu diria que estávamos exatamente aonde o nosso antigo bode protetor falou que chegaríamos se seguisse o caminho que ele descreveu porcamente para a gente : Long Island. Ariana corria um pouco mais a minha frente, estranhamente mesmo sendo mulher ela sempre teve um folêgo e resistência física maior que a minha, assim como o gênio irritante. Estavamos um pouco despreocupados, pelas coordenadas faltava pouco para chegarmos aonde o bode queria que fossemos, mas ainda assim não deveríamos ter baixado a guarda tão facilmente. Ouvimos o piar familiar que vinha nos perseguindo por pelo menos mais de um mês, e olhamos para o céu, vendo que acima de nós, e também não muito longe, estava a Galinha Gigante que nos perseguia. Sim, era essa a melhor definição que poderíamos ter no momento daquele monstro que nos perseguia. Olhando de baixo, tudo que podiamos ver era as escamas claras - e sujas - que protegiam seu abdome, assim como as gigantes asas de morcego que não só lhe permitiam voar como também parecia funcionar como arma em potencial - pelo menos foi o que parecera quando ela tentara me decapitar com uma delas. O resto do corpo poderia ser descrito como normal, se ele nao tivesse 3 metros de comprimento e acabasse num rabo de dragão com pelo menos o dobro disso e por fim os pés, que contavam com garras do tamanho de minhas pernas e fedia como a morte. Quase como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, o rabo vinha como um chicote, tentando me dar um golpe de tras para frente em direção a minhas costas. Pulei para frente para rolar pelo chão, sentindo a ponta do mesmo passar de raspão por meus cabelos, aonde sentia sair um tufo. Enquanto eu reclamava mentalmente e tentava continuar a correr, vi Ariane se abaixar e pegar uma pedra que cabia exatamente na palma da sua mão, ainda abaixada ela espiou o monstro com o canto de olho - já que tinhamos descoberto recentemente que olha-la diretamente em seus olhos podia nos transformar em pedra instanteneamente - e depois de parecer confirmar sua localização, ela levantou, já de olhos fechados e rodou no proprio eixo, arremessando com força a pedra enquanto isso que atingiu em cheio a cabeça da ave gigante e a fez subir alguns metros após um pio de dor. Enquanto ela tentava estabilizar o voo novamente começamos a correr com o ultimo gás que tínhamos dentro do corpo. Uma colina se mostrou a nossa frente e sorrindo um para o outro, apostamos telepaticamente uma corrida – ou algo do tipo já que começamos a correr como crianças, aonde quem ganhasse levava a barra de chocolate para casa - .

O Crepúsculo começava e o céu começava a se tingir de vermelho, laranja e tantas outras cores que eu não tive paciência de pensar sobre todas enquanto corria. Mas Ariana estava em minha frente, como quase sempre, e alcançou o topo primeiro parando para me esperar. Havia um arco, quadrado com colunas no estilo grego que davam suporte a uma placa de pedra bem ornamentada aonde estava escrito algo em grego, ao que parecia – E ao que eu deduzi – as letras começavam a desembaralhar em meu cérebro e derrepente, para meu espanto, eu era capaz de ler o que estava ali: " Acampamento Meio-sangue ". Não tive tempo suficiente para tentar entender se tínhamos chegado ao lugar certo ou não, Ariana me puxou pela camisa – Azul e tão surrada que parecia preta de tanto sujo – e atravessamos o grande arco, quase esbarrando em um grosso tronco de um pinheiro aonde rapidamente fomos para tras para nos esconder da Galinha Gigante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Entramos em um acampamento de guerra liderado por um Cavalo.

* * *

ALEX

* * *

La estava eu, atrás de um pinheiro com roupas sujas de lama, graveto, folhas e chuva. Ok, eu não estava em meus melhores dias, na realidade, nem perto disso. Me coloquei a frente de Ariana que estava com as costas encostada no tronco do pinheiro. Com o seu corpo consideravelmente menor que o meu, ela parecia com aquelas bonecas frágeis de porcelana: Ela não era baixinha, mas também não era como aquelas modelos gigantes, com seus 1,75 m minha irmã tinha as proporções perfeitas, com seios fartos e cintura fina ela tinha o corpo perfeito pra deixar os homens loucos tanto em um vestido apertado de festa quando com jeans e camiseta, o rosto era seu outro grande troféu, tinha o nariz afilado, as maças do rosto altas e naturalmente rosadas com os lábios bem feitos e grossos sempre retorcidos num sorriso sarcástico, quase como se ela achasse que o próprio mundo lhe fosse motivo de piada, os cabelos castanhos e ondulados estavam uma grande bagunça, mas apenas ressaltava o ar selvagem e misterioso que ela emanava com olhos, agora escondidos atrás de óculos escuros, o que já me metera em mais de uma briga com garotos que queriam desvendar todos os mistérios de minha irmã. Ouvimos a Galinha com hormônios chegar cada vez mais perto, até que – PUM – ouvimos um barulho estranho, como se ela de repente tivesse perdido o controle do voo e tivesse batido em um muro de ferro. Quando olhamos, vimos ela atordoada no ar, parecia que algo tinha repelido ela, já que ela não conseguia entrar ali. E então eu comecei a desconfiar que estávamos no local certo. Suspiramos aliviados, e nos afastamos do pinheiro, nos dando ao luxo de olhar aonde estávamos. Abaixo da colina parecia ter vários chalés e também várias pessoas. Não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo tudo, Ariana parecia ainda mais confuso que eu, o que era extremamente engraçado – Ver uma garota "inocente " que nem ela com um olhar perdido – andei alguns passos tentando ver mais do local aonde estávamos, quando ouvi uma voz nada convidativa.

- Vocês! – Era uma garota robusta de cabelos e olhos negros, usando uma armadura de couro com uma lança nas mãos. – Quem são?! –

Fiquei meu atônico com aquilo, todo aquele papo de semi-deus me pareceu mais um acampamento para pessoas desocupadas que tinham nascido de deuses desocupados que vieram dar um passeio no mundo mortal e de repente encontraram com mortais interessantes do sexo oposto. Mas aquilo parecia um verdadeiro acampamento de guerra.

- Clarisse, eles não tem nenhum sátiro, nem blusa , muito menos as contas do acampamento. – Disse um dos garotos que acompanhavam a menina que tomava a frente, ele parecia ter um olhar de medo e ainda assim feroz em seu rosto.

A garota da frente apontou a lança para nós, era uma lança um tanto quanto grande e com a ponta bem afiada, ela dava um passo para a frente e por trás de seu elmo eu pude sentir um olhar feroz em direção a nós. Ela esticou seus braços com uma grande força para a frente, a fim de com a lança dar uma estocada que viria em direção a mim, que estava em seu ângulo de ataque. Quando pensei em me prepara para fazer algo, vi Ariana tomar a minha frente e correr em direção a garota, escorregando no chão enquanto fazia um Esparcate perfeito por baixo da perna da garota. A mesma parecia atônica, e os garotos que a acompanhavam também. Com um pensamento rápido, Ariana golpeava com ambas as mãos, uma em cada lado, o lado de trás da articulação do joelho da menina da lança, fazendo com que a mesma caísse ajoelhada enquanto a sua lança caia entre seus dedos e batia no chão, inocentemente.

- M-mas o que..? Como ela conseguiu derrotar a Clarisse com apenas um golpe?! – Dizia um dos acompanhantes de patrulha da garota que agora estava caída no chão, junto a seu orgulho. –

- Como você...!? Quem é você..? – Perguntou a menina que estava ajoelhada no chão, que eu tinha quase certeza que o nome era Clarisse, com seus olhos arregalados e atônica demais para sequer levantar do chão ou pegar sua lança de volta.

- Eu sou a única que deveria saber seu nome, para que possa escreve-lo em seu tumulo da próxima vez que te derrotar - Ariane respondeu, enquanto levantava-se calmamente do chão, como se derrotar uma pessoa armada fosse tão comum como acessar a internet

A Garota no chão pareceu tremer em seu próprio eixo quando ouvia Ariane falando daquela forma, prendi um riso malvado que iria sair por minha boca e andei calmamente em direção a Ariane, ficando ao seu lado e logo depois olhando para eles ali, me pronunciando pela primeira vez, com a minha voz um tanto quanto Grave.

- Não creio que precisávamos usar a violência, mas já que vocês recorreram primeiro a isso... – Meu tom tinha um quê de sadismo enquanto olhava por cima para a garota caída no chão, que começava aos poucos a se levantar, quando via um... o que era aquilo?

Um cavalo branco chegava trotando em direção a nós, quer dizer, seria um cavalo se da cintura para cima não fosse um homem musculoso e de pele bronzeada com uma aljava de flechas transpassado em seu peitoral. Ouvi Ariane soltar um muxoxo sádico enquanto falava ironicamente olhando para o cavalo-homem que se aproximava.

- Um centauro. Não poderia ser nada mais clichê? –

- Devagar, Ariane. – Disse colocando uma mão no ombro dela, para tentar conter a acidez que ela estava aquela manhã.

- Bom dia crianças. – Disse o homem-cavalo, ou centauro se você preferir, mas isso não tem nenhuma graça.

- O que você chama de um dia Bom? – Disse Ariane com uma voz visivelmente desafiadora para o centauro branco. Enquanto eu apertei um pouco mais forte o seu ombro, olhando-a regulador

- O que eu chamo de um dia bom é finalmente tê-los no acampamento. Mas vejo que já causaram alguns estragos ao chegar. – Disse o centauro, analítico, olhando para a garota que levantava do chão, visivelmente confuso, como se tivesse visto poucas vezes aquela garota perder para alguém. – Mas, aonde está o sátiro que enviei?

- Ele foi comido por uma galinha gigante. – Disse Ariana quase que instantaneamente, o que fez com que as pessoas do local olhassem para ela com um rosto confuso e boa parte sem acreditar naquilo.

- Uma galinha gigante? – Perguntou o centauro, também confuso, enquanto chegava mais perto para medir a temperatura de Ariana , mas teve a sua mão afastada da testa dela, com um tapa da mesma.

- AQUELA galinha gigante. – Disse então, apontando com a mão para tras, aonde a Galinha gigante estava até agora, batendo e rebatendo no que parecia ser uma barreira invisível que tinha ao redor daquele local.

- Ah sim. Uma Cocatrix. Que tragédia. Simon era um bom e jovem Sátiro. – Disse o centauro com pesar em sua voz, enquanto olhava para a Cocatrix.

- Agora está preso entre os dentes dele. – Falou Ariane como sempre maldosa, e para pulicia-la, dei-lhe um tapa atrás da cabeça, de leve. Olhando-a com mais autoridade, embora achasse que não iria funcionar muito.

- Ariane. – Era o meu segundo aviso do dia. Se o terceiro viesse, não viria tão amigável como costumava ser. Aliais, costumava ser amigável?

O olhar malévolo que ela me mandou por causa desse pequeno aviso faria qualquer pessoa normal recuar, mas eu convivera no mesmo útero que ela por 7 meses, eu já estava vacinado. O Centauro pareceu tirar a sua ultima reserva de paciência do dia e voltar seu olhar novamente para nós.

- Meu nome é Quiron, e eu sou o líder deste acampamento. Como devem saber, este é o Acampamento Meio-sangue, aonde semideuses, como vocês, ficam para serem protegidos e treinados. E vocês, seriam..? –

- Alex e Ariane Hardstorm. – Respondi por Ariane, antes que ela desse uma de suas resposta sempre elaboradamente malévolas.

- Muito bem então. Sejam bem-vindos ao seu novo lar. Irei apresenta-lhes o local. Sigam-me crianças. E Clarisse, termine a patrulha e depois volte para o Chalé. – Disse Quiron enquanto começava a andar com suas patas de cavalo colina abaixo. Olhei para Ariane e ela para mim, acenamos e começamos a seguir o Centauro. Finalmente, um lugar para tomar banho!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Descobrimos que nosso mestre é imortal.

* * *

Ariane

* * *

Eu suspirei de alivio quando fechei o registro do chuveiro, sentindo-me ao menos três quilos mais leve por finalmente ter conseguido tirar toda a sujeira de um mês de caçada do meu corpo. Enrolei uma toalha ao redor do corpo enquanto tentava desembaraçar os cabelos, agora cheio de nós, consegui desfazer todos apenas meia hora depois, quando os fios já estavam secos. Lembrei-me no ultimo minuto de colocar minhas lentes de contato, que me incomodavam um pouco, mas era algo preciso por enquanto. Dando-me por satisfeita procurei minha mochila pra poder vestir – finalmente - uma roupa limpa quando percebi que não a trouxera.

- Alex, me joga uma roupa limpa ai - eu gritei e não tive resposta. Respirando fundo pra me acalmar e não jogar o suporte de toalha na cabeça de meu irmão eu sai do banheiro, com toalha e tudo gritando seu nome, apenas para me deparar com outro grupo de pessoas que pararam a conversa pra me olhar espantados - Oi! - eu cumprimentei e acenei educadamente, sem me importar com meu atual estado.

- Ariane, por favor, vista-se - Alex resmungou, parecendo ser a única pessoa que não tinha sido afetado pela visão do meu corpo espetacular envolto apenas em uma toalha, o que era compreensível já que ele já tinha me visto com muito menos

- Eu tentei, mas um certo alguém resolveu se fingir de surdo quando eu gritei por ajuda - eu respondi, fuzilando-o com os olhos, a culpa era minha agora? Suspirando Alex jogou minha mochila que eu consegui pegar no ar.

- Ah, porque fez isso? A vista é muito boa pra ser tão rapidamente perdida!

- Sim, não precisa se vestir, looks naturais são muito mais vantajosos ultimamente - uma segunda voz comentou e eu pela primeira vez parei pra prestar atenção nas outras pessoas na sala.

Sentados num sofá, com sorrisos arteiros idênticos estavam dois garotos - também idênticos - de cabelos castanhos e nariz empinado que me olhavam de cima a baixo. Ao lado do sofá, de pé, estava um garoto de porte atlético, ombros fortes com uma das mãos confortavelmente apoiada numa espada negra. Com seus 1,85, ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos ainda mais escuros que seus cabelos que diferentemente dos outros garotos não percorriam meu corpo como se tentasse ver por detrás da toalha, ao invés disso eles estavam cravados nos meus como se pudesse somente com esse olhar descobrir todos os segredos que eu escondia até de mim mesmo. Era uma coisa tão penetrante, intensa e profunda que eu senti meu rosto esquentando numa súbita demonstração de vergonha.

Aquele olhar realmente conseguia me envergonhar, não sabia realmente o por que, mas imaginava que não descobriria tão cedo. Me conformei e com a mochila em mãos corri para o banheiro novamente, começando a me vestir com certo gosto e conforto, fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não vestia nada limpo e nem estava limpa também. Ouvi algumas conversas do lado de fora, e ouvi a voz de Alex, ele parecia estar falando com alguém, o que era estranho, não lembro de Alex falando com muitas pessoas. Se bem que, não iriamos parar no meio de uma fuga para perguntar ao Minotauro como ele se sentia em relação as piadas com seus chifres. Não era saudável. E essa foi a única companhia que tivemos em meses : Monstros querendo nos devorar. Sai do banheiro e para minha surpresa, Alex falava com uma garota. Ela era relativamente baixa, 1,65 eu diria, pele branca, cabelos vermelhos como fogo e olhos verdes como esmeraldas em contrate com a luz : Super brilhantes. Seu corpo era muito curvo, seios medianos, vestia um short jeans azul e uma blusa laranja escrito " Acampamento Meio-sangue ". Eu não teria que vestir uma dessas, não é? Era como identificar um rebanho, além de ser extremamente clichê.

- Quiron me mandou para lhes apresentar ao acampamento. A você e a sua irmã. – Disse a garota sorrindo meigamente. Aquilo chegava a me dar alguma espécie de enjoou. Era todo mundo tão falsamente cordial nesse lugar? – Meu nome é Laith, Laith Rahl, sou filha de Apolo.

- Ah.. claro. – Alex era definitivamente sem jeito com as pessoas, ESPECIALMENTE, se essas pessoas fossem do sexo oposto. Pobre irmão. – Meu nome é Alex. E essa é a...

- Ariane. – Disse me pronunciando com um sorriso sádico, indo até o lado de Alex , com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra solta ao lado do corpo, analisando criticamente aquela garota.

- Ah! É um prazer conhece-los! – A garota era um tanto quanto... feliz demais para meu gosto, e estendia uma mão na direção de Alex enquanto um olhar torto analisava os dois.

- Prazer... – Alex falou um tanto quanto envergonhado, se encolhendo um pouco e apertando a mão da garota. Ele corou bruscamente. Mas o que era aquilo?!

– Vocês realmente surpreenderam todo mundo hoje, ninguém esperava a chegada de dois semi deuses sem um sátiro, principalmente de dois irmãos – se possível o rosto do tapado do meu irmão ficou ainda mais vermelho e aquilo me deu todo o incentivo que eu precisava.

- Ah, mas querida, eu acho que você recebeu a informação errada! – eu falei, na minha voz mais falsamente gentil, me aproximando do Alex e envolvendo sua cintura possessivamente – nós temos o mesmo sobrenome não porque somos irmãos, mas sim porque somos casados.

- A-Ariane – Alex gaguejou, mas eu não me importei, apenas continuei olhando em direção a ruiva feliz, que agora parecia completamente envergonhada, o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

- Me desculpem, e-eu eu não sabia. -

- Não se preocupe, matrimonio com certeza não é a primeira coisa que passa pela mente das pessoas quando nos conhecem – eu sorri, e aproximei ainda mais meu corpo da parede de músculos que era Alex, uma das mãos correndo por sobre seu tórax – espero que vocês nos aceite bem, as pessoas tendem a apontar nosso relacionamento como um erro sabe? Muito jovens e tudo isso, mas o que mais podíamos fazer, nós nos amamos, certo querido? – e diante do olhar surpreso de Alex eu fiquei nas pontas dos pés e depositei um beijo casto em sua boca, sem nunca parar de olhar para a reação da garota.

- T-Tudo bem.. ! Afinal se vocês se amam não há.. problemas, não é mesmo? – A garota falava se encolhendo um pouco, e o mais interessante era que ela falava de forma sincera.

- Ariane! – Alex me repreendia me afastando do mesmo me empurrando de leve, bastante corado e envergonhado. Francamente, Alex, você se importa demais com essas pequenas coisas – Não somos casados! Somos irmãos! Gêmeos!

- O que significa que você não pode pedir o divórcio querido! –

- Pare com isso! – Ele tinha ficado realmente irritado agora, o rubor em sua face era de raiva e não de vergonha mais

- Tsc. Você tira toda a graça da vida, Alex. – Falei de forma simplória revirando os olhos, esse garoto era muito certinho. – desculpe queridinha, ele tem razão, nós somos irmãos, sinto muito, mas não poderemos mais protagonizar cenas excitantes de beijos cinematográficos, lide com isso!

A garota riu um tanto quanto por alguns minutos e logo depois começou a nos apresentar o acampamento. A parte mais emocionante foi a das forjas de hefesto, aonde escolhemos nossas armas. Duas espadas curtas foram as minhas, e Alex como o bom brutamontes clichê que é apoderou-se de uma lança. O lugar era grande e realmente bonito, ou pelo menos mais bonito do que os parques municipais que parávamos para dormir à noite. O último lugar que nos foi apresentado foi o refeitório do acampamento, onde o jantar já estava começando a ser servido e onde eu entrei de bom gosto. No meu lado Alex quase flutuava de alegria com o cheiro da comida, patético.

- As mesas são divididas por parentesco divino - explicou Laith - como vocês ainda não foram reclamados sentarão com os filhos de Hermes, o deus dos viajantes.

Olhei novamente para o refeitório e percebi que a garota estava certa, existia 12 mesas absolutamente longas, que obviamente pertenciam aos 12 olimpianos e mais umas 10 mesas menores e todas as pessoas sentadas na mesma mesa se pareciam de alguma forma. E as pessoas ainda dizem que o gene oriental é dominante, haha, elas apenas não se depararam com o gene divino. Nos dirigimos a mesa de Hermes, onde todos tinham o nariz arrebitado e um sorriso sapeca e nós sentamos calmemente.

- Eu estou na mesa ao lado, qualquer coisa é só chamar - Laith disse, antes de se retirar com um sorriso.

Alex a acompanhou com o olhar até ela ter se sentado, por favor, não é como se aquela galinha mutante fosse sair do chão e engolir a menina viva! Rodei os olhos e enfiei o garfo num pedaço de carne a minha frente, imaginando ser a cabeça ruiva daquela garota.

- Calma gatinha, a costela não vai fugir! - uma voz desdenhosa falou a minha frente e quando eu levantei os olhos me deparei com um daqueles gêmeos gatos sorrindo maroto para mim.

- Tem certeza? Porque nada nesse lugar parece normal.

- E nada é - o outro gêmeo disse, surgindo por trás do irmão - exceto pela comida. Prazer, sou Travis, Travis Stoll.

- Connor - o primeiro também se apresentou.

- Ariane Harstorm, o brutamontes no meu lado é meu adoravél irmão gêmeo, Alex, prazer em conhece-los - eu disse, oferecendo minha mão com o melhor dos meus sorrisos no rosto.

- O prazer é todo nosso - os gêmeos responderam em unissono com um tom malicioso e o sorriso ainda mais maroto. Por todos os deuses dessa budega, não nós permita ser irmãos, seria desperdício demais. Eu sorri de volta pra eles e voltei a por comida no meu prato.

- Hey, se você nao estiver de dieta, eu recomendaria por um pouco mais de comida nesse prato – um dos gêmeos alertou.

- Por quê? –

- Temos que oferecer parte da comida como agradecimentos aos deuses, então normalmente as pessoas aqui sempre botam mais comida do que eles realmente pretendem comer! – olhando ao redor eu percebi que o que eles diziam parecia ser verdade, até mesmo o prato das mais magras garotas pareciam formar uma pequena montanha de carne. Sendo assim eu não hesitei em duplicar a quantidade de empadão de frango do meu prato.

Segui Alex e os irmãos Gêmeos com um sorriso de canto de boca, esses dois eram no mínimo interessantes. Ao chegar minha vez olhei para a fogueira, tentando saber através de todo aquele fogo quem seria meu pai.

- Hm.. Então, seja lá quem você for, eu espero que goste de empadão de frango.. – Disse com o meu lábio retorcido em um pequeno sorriso e joguei a comida na fogueira. Ao entrar em contato com as chamas, simplismente desaparecia.

Comemos de forma relaxada, como a muito tempo não comemos, e ainda por cima comemos comida de verdade, sem ter que comer rápido ou estar atrás de algum arbusto apertado para não ser achado. Era quase mágico a forma como podíamos comer como se estivesse num passeio a um dos parques que nos escondíamos : com tranquilidade, conversando e rindo, o que era realmente ótimo. A tranquilidade como sempre durou pouco. A maioria já tinha acabado de comer e se levantava, quando a fogueira que estava quase extinta começou a crepitar com violência e se reascendeu iluminando o dobro da área que ela iluminaria quando estava totalmente ascesa. Todos pararam para olhar aquilo, e Alex em um instinto de proteção tomou minha frente. Da fogueira uma pequena explosão ocorreu e em cima da mesma, como que saindo das chamas um homem vestindo uma calça de couro preta, uma camiseta meio rasgada de cor vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro com alguns spikes no ombro, acompanhado de um coturno de cano alto e um óculos escuros no rosto. Todos ficaram atônicos com isso, como se fosse algum tipo de estrela do cinema de Hollywood. Mas aquele não era uma estrela de Hollywood, na verdade, ele era o homem que nos visitava em nossa antiga casa toda segunda, quarta, sexta e sábado para que pudesse nos treinar nas mais diversas artes marciais e passar um tempo com a mamãe, porque a desculpa de "somos somente amigos" nunca me convenceu. Era o homem que fazia com que eu tivesse passado todos os dias desde meus quatro anos de idade com um hematoma roxo em alguma parte do corpo, e o mesmo que fazia os melhores tachos do universo, vai entender. Ele era Andy, meu professor de kung fu e manuseio de armas e o pai que eu adotei para mim, exceto que ele vestia roupas muito menos extravagantes.

-... Mestre? O que ele faz aqui? – Perguntei tomando a lateral de Alex para ver com mais nitidez e depois olhei para ele, confusa. – E como exatamente você saiu do fogo?

- Pai? – a voz irritante de Clarisse perguntou ao mesmo tempo que eu, e eu a olhei como se algum parafuso tivesse soltado do lugar depois da surra que eu lhe dei, o que não seria uma grande surpresa, o problema é que a menina-ogro me olhava da mesma maneira.

Só que ela não podia fazer menos sentido, porque para que aquele homem fosse o pai dela, ele precisaria ser Ares, o deus grego da guerra, coisa que ele não era, não podia ser. Meu olhar se cruzou com o de Clarisse por um instante, uma tentando entender o que desconexamente ambas haviam falado. Alex no entanto abaixava a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa e forte, como se tivesse entendido algo que eu não conseguia compreender ainda. Andy dava um passo e saia de dentro da fogueira, tocando o solo de forma firme e lenta. Ele olhava para mim com aquele sorriso de quem chegou atrasado para fazer o churrasco de sábado. Senti ao meu lado os punhos de Alex se fecharem com uma força estúpida, como se fazendo aquilo de certa forma o impedisse de fazer alguma besteira. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

- Senhor meu pai, em que posso ajuda-lo? – Era Clarisse que falava, se aproximando de Andy com uma pequena reverência de sua cabeça.

- Hum? Hah! Eu não vim aqui por sua causa Clarisse, não se iluda tanto, ainda não fez nada para merecer uma visita minha no meio da noite! – Andy falava em um tom nada cordial com a garota, que se encolhia e saia de sua frente.

Como assim? Por que ele respondeu a ela? Afinal para ter respondido ele teria que ser... Não. Ele não podia ser. Podia? Não! Não tinha como! Ele fazia os churrascos nos sábados e nos treinava pela semana! E.. minha mãe?! Definitivamente não podia ser a mesma pessoa! Eu bati com força demais naquela garota, era isso, tinha que ser isso! Eu tinha provocado alguma concusão que deixou ela maluca.

- .. Por que.. ? – Era a voz de Alex, encharcada de tanta raiva e tanto ódio que até mesmo me espantei ao olhar para o lado e ver seu olhar feroz. Seus olhos cor de mel oscilavam em um vermelho sanguinário. Seus punhos fechados com tanta força que eu temia que ele fosse perfurar a mão com seus dedos. E então, um brilho acima de sua cabeça de duas espadas cruzadas me deu certeza que toda a minha vida tinha sido baseada em uma mentira.

Meus olhos fixados em Alex estavam espantados com o símbolo que surgia acima de sua cabeça, olhei para cima, e via que o mesmo estava acima de mim. Olhei para Andy, NÃO! O nome desse bastardo não era Andy! Ares!

- Seu bastardo desgraçado...! – Dei um passo em direção a Andy, Ares, não importava mais como aquele idiota se chamava! E os churrascos?! E minha mãe?! – ESTAVA TODOS ESSES ANOS COM A GENTE E NÃO FALOU NADA?! E MINHA MÃE?! COMO ACHA QUE ELA SE SENTIU?! DESPREZIVEL!

- Se acalme, Ariane. Eu não podia falar nada para vocês. Vocês são.. Diferentes de todos os outros – A voz dele saia com tranquilidade, como quem tenta acalmar um touro em frenesi. Para o azar dele, ele já não tinha mais efeito sobre mim.

- PRO INFERNO COM SUAS DESCULPAS! – Meus punhos estavam cerrados e eu continuava andando em direção a ele. As poucas pessoas pelo caminho saiam da frente, e até mesmo Clarisse me achava uma louca naquele momento, gritando com um Deus. Ou melhor, com o Deus da Guerra.

- Pare ai mesmo mocinha... – A voz dele saia um tanto quanto autoritária no momento, e um frio percorreu minha por toda a minha espinha, como se meu corpo me falasse que não era saudável socar um deus. Eu ignorei isso.

Um soco rompeu a barreira de ar a minha frente, indo em direção ao rosto dele, quem sabe eu não ganhasse um bônus por quebrar aqueles óculos escuros e fazer ele perder algum tempo tentando se regenerar de uma cegueira? Mas ele era um Deus, e era esperado o que ele fizesse. Ele apenas colocou a cabeça para o lado, desviando do golpe como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo e que acontecesse a todo o momento : Ser atacado por seus filhos loucos embebidos de ódio. Meu corpo girou no próprio eixo e com uma das pernas levantadas eu esperava atingi-lo na altura do ombro, devido a minha baixa estatura, com um chute. Uma mão familiar agarrou meu tornozelo antes que chegasse no alvo. Alex tinha tomado a frente do golpe, com a cabeça abaixada e os cabelos lhe cobrindo os olhos que tinham um tom avermelhado. Sua mão apertou meu tornozelo com certa força, e por um momento, ficamos assim. Minha perna suspensa no ar e ele segurando a mesma.

- Alex..?! ... Me solte! Por que está fazendo isso?! – Dava para perceber que ele regia contra instintos naturais dentro dele. Ele também estava morrendo de vontade de fazer o que eu tentava fazer. Mas ele era certinho demais pra isso.

- Porque embora ele seja o mentiroso mais desprezível da face da terra e tenha nos feito solitários 16 anos acreditando que não tínhamos um pai enquanto ele estava o tempo todo conosco, porque embora eu esteja o odiando nesse exato momento com um ódio que eu nem mesmo sabia poder sentir ele ainda é um deus, e aquilo dentro isso faz dele uma autoridade, um poder acima do nosso. -

- Mas... -

- Mas nada Ariane, eu sei como você tá sentindo, eu juro que sei, e eu também quero feri-lo, mas nesse momento a pior ferida que podemos afligir é com a nossa indiferença! – virando para encontrar o olhar de nosso, argh, pai, Alex continuou – ele nos ama, de uma forma escrota e ridícula ele nos ama, e tem orgulho de nós, então vamos fazer ele sentir nossa falta da mesma falta que sentimos a falta dele por toda nossa vida, vamos faze-lo sofrer do mesmo jeito que sofremos, porque isso papai é exatamente o que você merece.

Eu olhei pra o deus parado a nossa frente e embora os óculos escondessem suas reações eu ainda consegui notar como seus ombros recuaram por apenas um segundo, Alex estava certo. Acenei positivamente para meu irmão e abaixei a perna quando ele finalmente a abaixou. Enlacei minhas mãos nas dele e sorri um sorriso sem felicidade, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que os olhos de Alex voltassem a cor natural.

- Nós ainda precisamos conversar – Ares falou, a voz tão firme quanto antes, embora soasse um pouco mais tristonha, nós ignoramos – eu voltarei a vir por vocês , mas por hora, restringirei minha conversa a Quíron.

O centauro se empertigou e veio trotando em nossa direção, parando ao nosso lado e pousando as mãos em nossos ombros.

- Enviarei suas coisas para o Chalé de Ares e depois disso teremos nossa própria conversa. – ah, eu sabia o que aquilo significava, ele iria nos dar um sermão, mesmo sabendo de toda nossa historia ainda nos considerava errados, os campistas ao nosso redor da mesma forma, embora o choque neles fosse maior que a indignação

Eu dei de ombros e sai arrastando meu irmão para fora daquele refeitório que por hora parecia tão sufocante. Eu precisava de paz, e meu irmão também, e não iríamos encontra-la ali, não agora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Brigas de famílias divinas podem ser mortais

* * *

Ariane

* * *

Eu suspirei pelo que devia ser a quarta vez em menos de um minuto. As coisas simplesmente não estavam melhorando. Já tinha se passado quase uma semana desde que chegamos no acampamento desde a fatídica e nada divertida noite que eu descobrira quem era meu verdadeiro pai e mesmo assim eu não tinha conseguido aceitar.

Os primeiros dias tinham sido os piores, é claro, como eu pensei Quiron tinha me dado o sermão mais longo da minha vida, sempre voltando a repetir como tinha sido errada a minha atitude de tentar bater num deus, não que isso tivesse feito meus olhos encherem-se de lagrimas e eu ter ido implorar por perdão. Isso não iria acontecer, nem que o Zeus descesse a terra e começasse a dançar lago dos cisnes em um tutu. E ainda tinha os campistas é claro, embora eles não fossem sido tão duros quanto o pocotó, não conseguiam esconder os olhares de choque e reprovação que me pareciam me seguir por todos os lugares. E por fim tinha os irmãos, os seu malditos irmãos de mães diferentes. Eles a odiavam, odiavam-na pelo fato de ter ousado tentar socar o grande herói da vida deles e odiava ainda mais o fato de ter passado a infância e grande parte da adolescência com o pai, enquanto eles se contentavam com as migalhas que Ares algumas vezes lhe oferecia, eles não conseguiam entender a dor de saber que mesmo tendo passado quase todos os dias da semana com o pai ela tinha sido, por longos 16 anos tão órfã quanto eles.

As coisas tinham melhorado nos dois últimos dias, na manha seguinte iria ter um dos eventos mais aguardados do mês, algo chamado Caça a Bandeira e todos os campistas pareciam querer estar o melhor preparados para isso, treinando incansavelmente sempre que podiam, o que significava que os olhares tinham diminuído, mas não parado. Alex parecia indiferente a qualquer olhar que lhe lançavam, mas nos últimos dias tinha retribuído os olhares com um tão feroz quanto o de um animal selvagem encarcerado, o que não era exatamente de seu feito. Nos últimos dias tinha evitado o pátio do refeitório, buscava comida a maioria das vezes nos campos de morango e nos pomares, até era mais saudável. Hoje porem dispensei por completo o café da manhã e rumei em direção a floresta.

Enquanto passava sentia os olhares me seguindo, esperando a qualquer momento que eu pegasse uma espada e a manejasse contra eles. Uns apenas olhavam, outros cochichavam baixo e davam risadas sádicas. As bandeiras estavam sendo costuradas para o tal evento, uma era de cor azul e outra de cor vermelha e pareciam bem surradas já. A entrada da floresta era úmida e lá dentro era bem mais frio do que no acampamento onde o sol batia quase que constante, o único som ali era de meus passos e dos pássaros e de alguma forma isso era confortante, ao menos, pássaros não me julgavam. E se julgassem, poderia jogar uma pedra neles. Infelizmente não podia fazer isso com os campistas. Meus olhos percorreram a floresta para ter certeza que o lugar onde eu estava não havia ninguém, mas eu nunca tinha sorte.

Sentada embaixo de uma árvore em grossas raízes que saiam para fora da terra estava uma garota, cabelos curtos, bastante repicados nas pontas num tom de loiro que era quase branco, olhos azul celestes e pele tão branca quanto leite. O rosto era afilado e o corpo era bastante pequeno, talvez não mais que 1.65 e de uma magreza que a fazia lembrar uma daquelas fadas do Peter pan, as poucas sardas em volta no seu nariz apenas aumentando esse efeito, ou seja, ela era absolutamente linda. Suspirei, e me pus a dar meia volta para procurar um lugar solitário na floresta, quando uma voz fina e doce me fez virar o rosto.

- Ariane.. não é? – Me virei em direção a voz, colocando os braços cruzados a frente de meu corpo. A garota abaixara o livro que vinha lindo e me fitava com seu olhar azul

- O que é? – Eu já estava sem paciência para os campistas, provavelmente essa daí apenas me daria um outro sermão, e eu teria que me controlar para não jogar uma pedra nela. Pensando bem, ela parecia um passarinho. Poderia falar que foi acidente e confundi ela.

- Não seja tão agressiva. Ao contrário dos passarinhos assustados do acampamento eu particularmente gostei do que fez com Ares. – Os olhos dela brilhavam como duas safiras bem polidas, brilhando de excitação ao relembrar Ares quase apanhando de sua filha semi-deusa. Isso me fez deixar escapar um sorriso sádico.

- Quem diria. Alguém com aparência tão frágil gostando de uma coisa violenta dessas. Irônico, no mínimo. Cuidado, para não quebrar uma unha lendo essa coisa perigosa. – Meus lábios se retorciam em um sorriso sádico para a garota.

Para minha surpresa ainda maior o rosto da garota se contorceu num sorriso sarcástico que não parecia combinar com sua aparência angelical.

- Como é mesmo que dizem? Nunca julgue um livro pela capa? Pois é! Nesse exato momento eu sou o livro que você esta julgando

- Ah sim. E vejo que tem muito conteúdo impróprio dentro desta carinha angelical. Ótima fachada. Me diga, quantos botes já deu com essa carinha bonita? –

A garota riu, fechando o livro e olhando para meu rosto com mais atenção.

- Botes? Nenhum! Posso saber como me defender, mas prefiro não atacar.

- Adepta do "Melhor ataque é a defesa" ? Não me parece muito seu estilo. – Meus olhos cor de mel analisavam os seus de cor Celeste. Essa garota me intrigava.

- Sou adepta da filosofia "não gosto de sentir dor" - então suspirando ela continuou - não gosto de travar batalhas Ariane, elas costumam tirar coisas que não estamos preparados para abrir mão - o modo como ela olhou pro vazio, encolhendo o corpo inconscientemente a fez parecer ainda mais frágil, no final, parecia que ela não era assim tão perigosa, como tinha dito apenas se defendia de qualquer coisa que pudesse machuca-la, como minhas próprias palavras.

- Com batalha ou sem batalha, sempre iremos perder algo. Não é preciso uma espada chocar com a outra para você ter o risco de se ferir. – Disse enquanto olhei um pouco para cima, talvez tentando enxergar o sol dentro daquela floresta úmida, ou talvez, tentando me lembrar de quando as coisas eram menos complicadas.

- Você está mais machucada do que deixa transparecer não é? Por causa do seu pai?

- Eu não tive Pai. – Falei de uma forma fria, quase sombria em resposta a garota. Eu não tive pai, não de verdade. - .. Qual seu nome?

- Diane, Diane Taeva, e eu não tenho um pai também!

- E quem é seu parente divino? É sua mãe? – Perguntei intrigada com aquilo.

- E esse minha cara, é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares!

Eu ando precisando desse dinheiro. – Falei de forma descontraída, então, ela não sabia seu parente divino? – Mas você está aqui a quanto tempo? Pensei que essas coisas eram rápidas.

- Sim, depois que Perseu Jackson fez os deuses prometerem reconhecer todos seus filhos, a maioria descobre sobre os parentes divinos em menos de uma semana, eu por outro lado estou aqui a mais de um mês e nada, talvez meu parente divino não me queira!

- .. É bastante tempo. Não te queira? Bom, não acho que algum deus deva ter algum problema em admitir filhos semideuses. Parecem coelhos, é só olhar esse lugar. 1 a mais ou 1 a menos não faria tanta diferença.

- Diga isso a meu maldito pai! - ela sussurrou, se encolhendo ainda mais, se é que isso era possível nas raízes da arvore

- Bom, os deuses que se explodam. – Disse sorrindo um tanto quanto sádica e me aproximando da garota, estendendo a mão para ela. – Ariane Hardstorm.

O sorriso que a loirinha me ofereceu quando agarrava minha mão com força tinha sido a coisa mais brilhante que vira desde que chegara no acampamento.A puxei, a levantando e saímos da floresta conversando como se fossemos velhas amigas. Perto já do grande centro que ficava os chalés, Diana se esbarrava com uma muralha de músculos que logo depois vi ser Alex e eu me esbarrava com uma garota pequena e de cabelos vermelho fogo que fizeram meu sangue ferver, Laith

- O-opaa... Desculpe. – Diana falava com um olhar brilhante e inocente focado em Alex.

- Tudo bem. – Alex dizia com uma voz mais mansa do que ele estava nessa manhã, como se alguém o tivesse magicamente acalmado. Minha cabeça após fitar ele se virou para Laith com um olhar assassino.

- Ah.. Desculpe, Ariana. – A voz dela me irritava, era como se fosse uma musica aguda e extremamente irritante que furava meus tímpanos.

- Humph. – Soltei um grunido descontente e passei pelo lado de Laith, empurrando-a com meu ombro e seguindo em direção aos chalés novamente.

Diana me seguia após pedir desculpas para Alex e dar um Oi para Laith. Aquela menina me tirava do sério! Senti meu sangue ferver e apertei os punhos com força, tentando me conter para que não saísse descontrolada pelo acampamento. Diana me alcançou em poucos segundos, mas podia jurar que ela estava mais longe do que me lembrava. Deixei isso de lado, quando fomos abordadas por Quiron, que vestia um colete de couro e havia um arco-e-flecha transpassando seu corpo diagonalmente.

- Ariana, Diana. Devem ir se preparar crianças, a caça a bandeira começará em menos de duas horas. O Chalé de Ares como de costume liderará o Time vermelho, e Diana, como ainda não temos uma posição de seu parente divino, ficará com o chalé de Hermes no time azul, junto com os de Apolo, Hefesto e o dos deuses menores. – Após dar o recado Quiron passava por nós com o seu sorriso habitual pelo rosto.

- Parece que estaremos em times diferentes – Era Diana quem falava, eu não tinha reparado nisso, até agora. – Tome cuidado, posso te pegar desprevinida! Hahaha – A garota saia rindo com um humor um tanto quanto descontraído no rosto e eu ficava sozinha indo em direção ao chalé de Ares.

Entrava no Chalé que mais parecia um corredor polonês, pois todos abriam caminho para que eu passasse. Suspirei pesadamente e entrei no quarto que era dividido por mim e Alex. O que ele estava fazendo com aquela garota? Esse maldito traidor. Soquei o travesseiro dele com um tanto quanto de raiva algumas vezes para me acalmar. Fechei a porta do quarto, afinal não iria exibir meu corpo para qualquer um, e assim começava a colocar vagarosamente a armadura de couro que me foi entregue quando cheguei aqui, e um elmo de bronze que estava ali desde hoje pela manhã com uma penugem vermelho sangue. As espadas iam para minha cintura, uma em cada lado. Me olhei no espelho e por um momento me senti dentro do filme " 300 ". So que meu Xexés era uma garota ruiva de 1,65 de altura, olhos verdes claros, pele branca e voz irritante que queria roubar minha muralha de Músculos, meu Leonidas.

Ouvi uma sirene, com o que parecia ser um aviso para os times se reunirem, pois quando olhei para a janela todos corriam para as margens da floresta, onde aparentemente seria aquela atividade. Segui os últimos que iam em direção ao local, fazendo questão de ficar por trás deles para não receber aqueles olhares novamente, ou iria perfurar os olhos de cada um ali. Um time estava do lado esquerdo e tinha pessoas mais robustas e com mais aparência de brigões e valentões, era o time Vermelho. Do outro lado haviam muitas pessoas com olhos cinzas claros, e muitos arqueiros, mas nenhum parecia realmente bom de briga. Alex chegou depois, conversando com Laith, já com sua armadura em corpo, enquanto a garota ostentava uma penugem azul no elmo. Sorri sombriamente ao ver a cor da penugem dela, então, eu poderia bater nela sem nenhum motivo? O dia acabava de ficar bom.

Eu ainda estava olhando maquiavelicamente para garota quando eu vi se aproximar do grupo azul um garoto surpreendente ele não era bonito ou gostoso demais, na verdade era relativamente magro e tinha os cabelos escuros arrepiados demais, entretanto a pele bronzeada do sol contrastava perfeitamente com os olhos verde mar e tudo nele parecia irradiar poder, inclusive o modo desleixado como segurava o capacete com uma pena azul. Percy Jackson era definitivamente impressionante e ele mal tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos. Ainda olhando naquela direção eu notei como Diana, vestida em uma armadura completa e carregando um arco e uma espada nas costas também parecia completamente perdida na imagem do filho de Poseidon. Caidinha no namorado dos outros hum? Quiron então ficava a frente dos dois times, com um ar preocupado e superior, como se pensasse que fazer uma caça a bandeira naquele dia fosse realmente o certo.

- Muito bem. Explicarei as regras mais uma vez, para que os novatos entendam. O Objetivo do jogo é um time conseguir a bandeira do outro e leva-la de volta ao lugar em que está a sua bandeira. Ao mesmo tempo que o outro time quer fazer a mesma coisa. Quero jogos limpos, mortes não são permitidas, muito menos ferimentos fatais. Quero que o chalé de Ares se controle. – Ele disse, dirigindo um olhar exclusivo a mim.

Percy Jackson sorriu com aquilo e chegou perto de uma garota de olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros, que usava uma armadura de couro feminina como a minha mas tinha um olhar analítico no rosto. Ele a abraçava de lado e sorrindo beijava ela no rosto, a garota sorria da mesma forma e lhe dava um pequeno selinho. Casais. estão em toda a parte, me poupe. Revirei os olhos e olhei para meu time, todos começavam a correr para a floresta ao que parecia, em direção a nossa própria bandeira fosse, ia começar a andar quando olhei para trás procurando por Alex e vi uma cena que provavelmente faria alguém sair muito ferido da caça hoje.

Alex estava sorrindo envergonhado e Laith sorria de uma forma alegre, a menina ia sair em direção a seu time e como em um instinto de segurar a mão da garota Alex ergueu o braço e levou sua mão em direção a dela, mas no meio do caminho parecia desistir e sua mão apenas fazia um leve carinho com seus dedos na palma da mão da menina, que espantada, virava-se, um tanto quanto envergonhada e depois corria na direção de seu time. Virei para frente, fechando meus punhos por cima das luvas que usava com força e andava com passos pesados e que marcavam o solo. Maldita! Deixei Alex para trás, não suportaria olhar para a cara dele sem lhe aplicar um soco para quebrar-lhe o nariz. Me reuni com o time, que parecia fazer inúmeras táticas para pegar a bandeira do inimigo, mas meu ouvido estava tapado, ouvia tudo de forma abafada e desconexa, um ódio irracional crescia dentro de mim, e a única coisa que rompeu ele momentaneamente foi a sirene que tocou, fazendo todos começarem a se espalhar pela floresta. Corri, como se a cada passo que dava em direção a floresta e consequentemente ao time azul, fizesse meu ódio aumentar e a minha velocidade também, pois começava a cortar a floresta com grande habilidade e passos largos, enquanto meus pés quase não tocavam o chão.

Eu iria acha-la...!

Após todos os dias que eu passara andando por essa floresta meus pés pareciam saber o local exato para ir, como se uma pequena voz dentro de mim me falasse onde eu encontraria aquela maldita filha de Apolo. O time vermelho flanqueava pela direita a fim de encurralar um pequeno numero do time azul que parecia estar tentando passar despercebido e os sons da batalha logo chegaram a meu ouvido, me instigando a correr mais e mais rápido! O time azul se protegia muito bem e os filhos de Apolo acima dos grandes pinheiros providenciavam uma grande chuva de flechas em direção a fração do time vermelho que havia flanqueado. Era uma simulação de guerra? Iria mostrar aquela pequena filha indefesa de Apolo, o que acontecia em uma guerra.

Os sons da batalha ficaram para trás e aos poucos pareciam emergir em varias direções diferentes da floresta, parei por um momento, girando as espadas em minhas mãos e olhando para os lados com um instinto tão primitivo , do que a pessoa que o sentia agora. A minha frente começava a surgir um pequeno contingente do time azul, não passava de mais de 10 pessoas, mas os cabelos obviamente ruivos e os olhos irritantemente verdes fizeram um sorriso maníaco e assustador emergir em minha face, Laith!

Fiquei por de trás de um dos grossos troncos dos pinheiros, eles continuavam a andar em frente, parecendo muito ocupados com algum objetivo besta daquela caçada para sequer ter o trabalho de mandar algum deles como batedor para ver se estavam indo em direção a alguma emboscada. Esperei que o grupo passasse e sai de trás da árvore, estando atrás deles, comecei a andar silenciosamente na direção dos que estavam atrás, sorrindo, girei minhas espadas, colocando suas lâminas para trás e deixando o punho da espada para frente. Corri, finalmente, os alcançando em fração de segundos e atingindo todos que eu via pela frente com o punho da espada em suas nucas, que pela forte porrada, caiam no chão desacordados instantaneamente. Cinco, Oito, Nove, eles caiam como pombos abatidos por um rifle bem ajustado, e por fim sobrou somente meu alvo. Girei meu corpo ao me aproximar dela, mirando dar-lhe um golpe com o punho da espada bem ajustado em seu rosto, não seria tão fácil para ela, ficar inconsciente agora era uma dádiva que eu não a daria. O que a pequena fez no entanto me deixou surpresa, ela se abaixava e desviava do golpe com um olhar astuto em direção a mim, ela tinha me percebido? Girei mais uma vez, deixando uma das espadas fincadas no chão e fechava meu punho, aplicando-lhe um soco forte na boca de seu estomago com uma força tão grande que a fez cambalear para trás com a mão em sua barriga, afastando-se um pouco de mim, com uma nítida face de dor. Ah, sim, eu adorava aquela expressão em seu rosto!

- Ora, ora, achou mesmo que ia escapar de mim só porque conseguiu desviar de um golpe? Você não é uma guerreira Laith - eu disse, quase cuspindo o nome dela - mas eu sou, e adivinhe só? Nós duas estamos sozinhas aqui, você.nã á. ajuda

- Ariane..! – A garota falava meu nome com um timbre um tanto quanto forte enquanto cuspia um pouco de sangue pela boca, devido ao forte golpe na boca de seu estomago e com uma das mãos limpava seu queixo, por onde havia escorrido tal sangue - ... O que está fazendo?!

- Te mostrando o seu lugar. Acha mesmo que pode se apresentar piscando esses lindos olhinhos verdes e tentar roubar meu irmão de mim? Você não pode Laith. ALEX É MEU!

- Roubar o Alex? Do que diabos você está falando, Ariane?! Está fora de controle, pare com isso! Olhe quantas pessoas você machucou agora sem nenhum motivo racional!

- Ah, eles vão sobreviver, você por outro lado eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Avancei, os pés quase não tocando no solo e pulei, girando meu corpo parcialmente no ar e estendendo uma perna na direção do peito de Laith, um chute que desceria com grande impacto em direção a mesma, entretanto ela tinha um reflexo rápido, se levantando o mais rápido que pode para se jogar para o lado, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, o que fez com que o chute atingisse parcialmente em suas costelas, a fazendo rolar para trás. Mas havia alguma coisa errada, eu tinha certeza, que quando ela tirou as mãos do seu ferimento ele não estava mais lá. A garota parou de rolar e se levantou, com uma das mãos perto de suas costelas, que intrigadamente também não pareciam mais machucadas, mesmo o golpe tendo sido a poucos instantes!

- Você não está mais machucada está?

- Observadora. Não poderia esperar manter isso em segredo de você, afinal. – A voz da pirralha era um tanto quanto preocupante e desafiadora em minha direção, como ousava?

Então a esquisita realmente estava se curando de algum modo, entretanto ao invés disso me irritar, me animou.

- Então você é um monstrinho da cura, mas por quanto tempo vai conseguir se manter assim?

- ... Até onde minha alma aguentar. –

Em minha mente eu esperava que aguentasse o máximo possível, por que a ideia de espancar aquela garota e ela continuar se curando continuamente era demasiadamente excitante em minha mente! Os golpes saiam automáticos de meu corpo, como uma verdadeira filha da guerra, criada na guerra, feita para a guerra, socos, chutes, cortes com as espadas que faziam a garota que parecia ter alguma boa noção de luta, desviar de alguns muito poucos e levar a maioria, caindo quase sempre no chão com cortes fundos em seus braços, barriga e pernas, que alguns segundos depois estavam curados. A cada golpe novo que eu dava e que se curava quase instantâneo uma vontade cada vez maior, e um sorriso cada vez mais sádico e maníaco sobressaiam em meu rosto. Meus olhos que mesmo por de trás da lente teimavam em começar a revelar com cada vez mais força sua verdadeira cor eram prova de minha excitação. A garota parecia ficar cada vez mais cansada, esgotada, então a sua pequena brincadeirinha de cura custava suas forças? O ultimo corte que eu dei fez a garota cambalear para trás com uma das mãos em seu braço, acima do golpe, que escorria sangue por todo o mesmo. Não havia curado dessa vez.

- Parou, sabe o que isso significa Laith? Hora de morrer!

A garota estava suando, aposto que mesmo se curando ainda estava sentindo a dor de cada golpe que eu dei. O suor dela era frio, eu quase podia sentir o medo nos olhos daquela menininha indefesa. Ela tentava andar para trás cambaleante, mas batia inocentemente suas costas contra o tronco de um dos pinheiros, sem saída. Minha espada rasgava sua proteção que ficava acima de sua barriga e lhe desferia um fundo corte acima de seu umbigo, a fazendo soltar um grito de dor e cair escorregando as costas pelo tronco da árvore e caindo sentada, com um olhar de medo que quase se apagava de seu rosto. Enquanto minha espada era apontada para a sua garganta e eu lhe preparava o golpe final, senti um grande impacto na lateral de meu corpo e segundos depois estava no chão, com alguém muito pesado e forte em cima de mim, segurando minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça pelos pulsos com força, Alex.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - gritei, me debatendo embaixo dele.

- O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo, Ariane?! A Laith...! Olhe o que fez com ela! Isso é um caça bandeiras não uma guerra! Quantas pessoas você machucou?! – A voz de Alex estava alterada em direção a mim, um misto de raiva e ódio crescendo dentro dele.

- Quem se importa? É um jogo de guerra Alexandre, feito para as pessoas se machucarem, agora saia de cima de mim antes que eu machuque você!

- Você não vai machucar mais ninguém enquanto eu estiver aqui! – Ele me empurrava mais contra o chão, apertando com mais força meus pulsos e seus olhos ficando vermelho sangue.

Aquele era o sinal claro que sua raiva estava lhe controlando, algo que mostrava que Alex estava em força total, algo, que agora sabíamos vinha do lado divino da família, algo que nenhum outro filho de Ares tinha, a questão era que enquanto os olhos de Alex ficavam vermelhos apenas raramente, os meus eram dessa cor 24h por dia.

Eu era a criança de olhos cor escarlate que fez a melhor equipe de oftalmologistas dos EUA se juntarem para investigar meu caso e desistirem sem achar uma resposta. Eu era a garota que estava sempre usando uma maldita lente de contato desde os 6 anos de idade, e quanto EU estava com raiva, eles não mudavam de cor, eles queimavam em chamas, literalmente chamas essas que no momento derretia o plástico que escondia a verdadeiro cor dos meus olhos. Eu ia matar aquela garota e não ia ser Alex quem iria me impedir.

- Eu mandei você sair de cima de mim ! – Endurecendo meus pulsos empurrei as mãos de Alex para trás, consecutivamente fazendo-o sair de cima de mim.

- Não vai fazer mal a ela! – Ele se colocava a frente de Laith, que estava forte o suficiente para ver a cena, mas fraca o bastante para não poder intervir.

Segurei uma de minhas espadas e joguei na direção de Alex na altura de seus ombros, o mesmo vendo tal movimento esquivava seu corpo para o lado fazendo a espada passar direto por ele e em um reflexo rápido girava seu corpo e agarrava o punho da mesma, girando-a em sua mão e avançando em direção a mim. O barulho das espadas se chocando era alto, as veias do pulso de Alex que segurava a espada pareciam saltar para fora a cada golpe com extrema força que ele desferia em minha direção.

Fomos treinados de formas diferentes, Alex, foi treinado ao oposto de mim. Treinado para saber como me neutralizar, como me impedir de fazer algo. Mas ali, naquele momento, ele não iria conseguir aquilo. Girei rápido, descendo no chão agachada e colocando uma das pernas estiradas, dando uma rasteira em meu irmão que caia no chão com um barulho alto, me levantava com igual velocidade e corria na direção de Laith arremessando a espada que eu segurava na direção dela, para não dar chance de Alex ter tempo de salva-la.

A cena que se passou, em minha cabeça, pareceu ser cada vez mais em câmera lenta. A espada ia em direção ao peito da garota, enquanto Alex arregalava os olhos no chão e se levantava, correndo atrás da espada quase que com a mesma velocidade que ela ia em direção a seu alvo. No ultimo momento então ele se jogava na frente da espada, que se fincava em seu ombro direito, atravessando o mesmo enquanto um grito de dor era solto por meu tolo irmão gêmeo.

Por outro lado, Alex se levantava, ainda que com a espada atravessada em seu ombro e suor escorrendo em grande quantidade por seu corpo, ele ainda segurava sua própria espada de forma firme, e a sua postura denunciava que ele não iria parar aquela luta por ali. Sendo assim, meu pobre irmão iria apanhar até desistir dessa ideia ridícula de me impedir. Ele já nada poderia fazer por Laith, que mesmo lutando contra aquilo, já fechava seus olhos ficando inconsciente devido a quantidade de sangue que perdeu nos ferimentos provocados por mim com tanta boa vontade. O que significava que eu só precisaria segurá-lo por mais alguns minutos antes que fosse tarde demais para ele oferecer qualquer tipo de ajuda. Ele avançava em direção a Laith, tentando recorrer a alguma forma de salvá-la, mas eu corria em direção a ele e girava em meu próprio eixo, desferindo um golpe em seu peito e o jogando no chão mais uma vez, fazendo-o cair por cima do ombro ferido e soltar mais um grito de dor agonizante.

Aproveitava que o mesmo estava no chão e ficava por cima do mesmo, meus punhos fechados com força desferiam inúmeros socos na face do mesmo, tantos que eu nem podia contar, senti seu nariz quebrando em um dos socos, e rapidamente os hematomas roxos começavam a surgir tanto nos olhos quando nas maçãs de seu rosto. Ele lutava contra aquilo, e inutilmente tentava me tirar de cima dele, mas o seu ferimento e a dor lhe impediam quase que por completo de se mover com eficiência.

Eu iria continuar assim se outro grito não tivesse ecoado pelo local, levantei minha cabeça e observei em confusão uma figura pequena rapidamente se aproximando.

Entretanto antes que eu notasse o que estava acontecendo Diana já tinha levantado o arco e soltado a flecha que voou em nossa direção, eu estava prestes a zombar dizendo que ela tinha errado quando a mesma explodiu em uma bomba de cores que me deixou temporariamente cega. Me afastei rapidamente do meu irmão, levando as mãos aos olhos que lacrimejavam e tropecei em direção ao solo, piscando rapidamente para afastar o ponto irritante de luz que parecia ter se colada a minha pálpebra. Estava quase enxergando novamente quando sentir uma flecha acertar meu peito, porem não sentia a seta da mesma entrar em meu corpo, parecia na verdade que não havia seta, mas havia se aberto em uma grande rede que prendia meu corpo por inteiro e me arremessava a três metros para trás me fazendo bater a cabeça em uma árvore e perder a consciência segundos depois

* * *

**Hello meus lindos, aqui quem vós fala é a Dani, a diva master dessa bagaça que eu e a Naomy gostamos de chamar de fic! aeeee**

**Só vindo pra dizer que amamos todos os comentários de vocês e esperamos receber mais alguns com esse capitulozinho que de inho não tem nada! (10 PAGINAS DE WORD MINHA GENTE #chocada)**

**Como eu sou a encarregada de postar os capitulos aqui no fanfiction o contato maior de vocês será comigo então me amem ok? *pisca**

**Espero que comentem muito agora também!**

**Então meus cheirosos, beijos e até capitulo que vem!**


End file.
